


House Party

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A week or so after deciding to start dating, Thomas and Alex are joining all their friends at Chazz’s house for a party to celebrate the upcoming release of The Last Duchess. They haven’t told anyone about their relationship. This takes place during the last chapter of RCD Book 2. It is after the Duchess party but before the public Hollywood premiere.





	House Party

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex pulled up to Chazz’s house, enjoying the last sip of her vanilla bean coffee before heading in. Alex barely got in the door before being hugged tightly by Teja. 

“You look amazing Alex,” Teja smiled. “You must absolutely be thrilled to have The Last Duchess premiering next week.”

“I’m actually kind of nervous,” Alex admitted. “After all it is only my second film!”

“You and Chris are fantastic,” Teja promised. “You have nothing to be worried about. The movie is going to be spectacular!”

“Thanks, Teja!” Alex said lightly. 

“Let’s get you a drink to stop you from worrying so much!” Teja declared. “Seth has decided to attempt bartending.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“He is really excited about it… Just go with it,” Teja explained. 

“Of course he is,” Alex laughed.

Alex took a look around. She noticed Matt, Josh, and Chazz drinking on the patio outside. Addison and Holly were sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in their hands. Victoria and Ryan chatted together. Alex’s eyes continued to wander until they landed on Thomas who stood with Chris. Alex’s gaze met Thomas’s for a second before each of them turned away.

“Good evening barkeep,” Alex teased.

“What can I get you?” Seth asked. 

“What do you recommend?” Alex inquired.

“Well, I just invented a new cocktail. I’m calling it a Midwestern.” Seth explained.

“What’s in it?” Alex questioned curiously.

“It’s a secret!” Seth teased. “The base is whiskey, but there are some hidden flavors. Can I tempt you?”

Seth offered Alex a glass. Before she could take it, someone grabbed the drink from her hand. Alex turned to see Chris take the glass and put it down on the bar countertop.

“Trust me,” Chris began. “I’m doing you a favor.”

“Hey!” Seth interjected.

“Stick to writing, man,” Chris teased. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” Seth explained. “I’m working on a new script about a down-on-his-luck bartender who creates a new mysterious cocktail and goes from backwoods bartender to Vegas’s hottest mixologist overnight.”

Chris walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, refilling his glass. “Well, I suggest focusing on the story and leaving the recipe for the mysterious cocktail to an actual professional. I can hook you up with a friend of mine… as long as you quit making us your guinea pigs!”

“Deal,” Seth agreed.

“Thanks for the save, I guess,” Alex expressed. “I’ll just have a glass of Reisling.” 

Seth poured Alex a glass and slid it toward her. “I guess you’re my last customer. Time to throw in the metaphorical towel!” Seth took a sip of his mysterious cocktail. His face cringed as it met his lips. “Ughh. That actually is awful.”

Seth grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed off. Alex remained at the bar, swirling her wine. 

A few moments later, Thomas walked up behind her. “You’re late.”

Alex smiled as she watched Thomas in the mirror on the wall in front of her.

Thomas walked around the bar and helped himself to the bottle of scotch.

“Well, you didn’t want us to show up at the same time,” Alex started. “I knew you’d be on time, so the best way to avoid arriving together was to come late.” 

“Did you need to be 45 minutes late?” Thomas pressed, looking out to see if anyone was watching.

“Did you miss me?” Alex teased. 

He looked at her momentarily. His lips didn’t change, but his eyes betrayed him. She could see his smile in them. 

“I may have stopped for coffee along the way,” Alex grinned.

“It astonishes me that your blood is not at least 80% coffee,” Thomas quipped.

“Only 80?” Alex joked.

Thomas and Alex stared wordlessly at each other. Their fingertips moved steadily across the bar to one another, like magnets finding their way together. Just as Alex’s hand brushed Thomas’s, Addison came over. Thomas’s hand quickly recoiled back. 

“There you are!” Addison hugged Alex. “Look at you two sculking over here. Thomas I understand, but Alex we can’t have that! This is a party! Let’s go dance.”

Before Alex could protest, Addison dragged Alex out onto the patio where music played. The sun dipped leaving layers of breathtaking colors across the sky. 

As the evening continued to descend on the party, Alex checked her phone and noticed a series of texts from Chazz. Alex looked toward him puzzled, holding up her phone. He smiled and gave her a slight nod. She started reading the texts….

_Chazz_: You two really need to do a better job at not staring at each other if you don’t want anyone to know.

_Chazz_: I can’t believe it! I witnessed a rare Thomas Hunt smile. I should record it in the history books.

_Chazz_: If you were wondering, yes, he was looking at you. 😉

_Chazz_: Can I just say how much I admire how you just casually brushed by him, making sure your fingers interlaced long enough for it not to have been an accident, but not long enough to draw attention. Teach me your ways!

_Chazz_: You two seriously need to get a room. 

_Alex texted back_: 1. You’re being dramatic. It is not that bad. 2. Stop watching us. It’s weird!

_Chazz replied_: To be fair. I did try to ignore it, but then it sort of became a game of I spy. How many times can the two of you find ways to be near each other without actually talking.

Alex smiled to herself.

_Chazz texted her again_: I can see you blushing from here!!!

_Alex replied_: Why are you even texting me? Just get over here.

_Chazz:_ Then I couldn’t tease you about you-know-who 😉

_Alex_: What’s Voldemort got to do with anything? 😛

_Chazz_: 🙄

_Chazz_: Everyone seems engaged at the moment…_  
Chazz_: maybe now would be a good time to get some fresh air…_  
Chazz_: on the back terrace…  
Chazz: where no one else is  
Chazz: ….

Alex looked across the room to Chazz who was grinning to himself. She shook her head at him, but all he did was point his head in the direction of the terrace. Then his eyes wandered to Thomas standing alone at the bar. 

_Alex texted back: _Cover for us?

_Chazz replied_: GO ALREADY!

Alex made her way to the bar. She tried to avoid Thomas’s gaze for too long but held it momentarily as she motioned him to follow her. Alex led Thomas through Chazz’s house to the other side and out on the terrace. Alex stood against the banister looking out. 

Thomas walked behind her wrapping his arms around her. “You don’t know how much you tempt me.”

Alex smiled, turning into his arms, savoring the warmth his arms brought. “I imagine, only as much as you tempt me.”

Alex lifted her hand, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. “Now that we’re alone,” Alex whispered. “I was thinking there might be something we could do about all this tempting.” 

Thomas lifted Alex’s chin up. He kissed her softly at first. He relished the warmth of her lips in the cool night air. 

Alex put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. 

Thomas admitted defeat in keeping his distance. He let himself succumb to her. Kissing her more earnestly now. His hands held her face, caressing her cheeking. 

“Alex,” Thomas said breathlessly, pulling away eventually. 

Alex kissed him once more, before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Thomas held her close, letting his fingers meander up and down her back.

“Do we have to go back?” Alex asked, looking up at Thomas wantingly.

Thomas kissed her forehead. “I think this party can only afford one malcontent and unfortunately, I already filled that position.”

“Oh, really?” Alex teased. “You look quite content now.”

“Only because I finally have you all to myself,” Thomas admitted. 

Alex brought her lips to his and kissed him gently, letting her lip pull his. 

“I wish we could stay here, just us,” Alex confessed. “I don’t want this moment to end.”

“Perhaps we can continue it this weekend? I have a meeting about a potential screenplay in Lake Tahoe. I find hotels to be contemptible; a friend said I could stay at his lake house. He won’t be home…” Thomas explained suggestively. “I will be working, but I can’t say I would mind the company if you wanted to come… I understand if you have other plans to go out this weekend already.”

Alex smiled, “I’d like that.”

“You would?” Thomas stammered.

“Of course,” Alex confirmed. “There is nowhere else I would rather be.” 

Thomas kissed Alex again. “To be continued, then.”

“Not soon enough,” Alex teased. 

Thomas and Alex made their way back to the party. Across the room, only Chazz seemed to notice them sneak back in. Alex smiled to Chazz as she made her way over to Victoria. Thomas went back to standing off to the side looking pensive. Thomas and Alex continued to treasure the stolen glances of each other throughout the evening.


End file.
